victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tweet Time With Cat
Tweet Time With Cat is a segment in which Cat makes a video of herself talking about things that people asked her in a tweet for only about 10 seconds. Tweet Time With Cat ' ' She got a blue plush lobster from Sky Store that is also a neck massager. These are the things she talked about: 'What do you think of vegetables?' *She then talks about how one time her mother said, "You gotta eat your vegetables before you eat your dessert", and how 'dessert' with 2 's' could mean desert with 1 's'. 'Why is it bad to walk under a ladder?' *She says she has no idea but then says that it is also bad to break a mirror. *Then she says to think about if you broke a mirror while walking under a ladder, would that mean you have really really bad luck or does both of them cancel out each other and get really good luck and get a pony. *She gets cut off just when she said that Friday the 13th is also bad luck. 'What's wrong with her? (Cat)' *She wishes she knew; her parents took her to see doctors however they don't even know. *She continues, saying that there is a theory: Her mom used to be a competitive breath-holder (she can hold her breath for about 4 minutes). Cat then says her mom could be a dolphin, except that she's not grey or a great swimmer. She (Cat's mom) apparently used to hold her breath a lot when she was pregnant with Cat. *Cat gets cut off then. Tweet Time With Cat 2 Cat has a large bottle of ranch dressing in this clip. How did she choose her hair color? *She says that she came home late at night one time, and her brother thought she was an intruder so he smashed a glass vase over her head and she thought her bloody hair looked really cool. If she could meet any famous person, dead or alive, who would it be? *First she explains that she would not want to meet a dead person because that would be really gross. *Then she says she would love to meet an astronaut because she's always wanted to ask them a question that starts with "When you're in outer space" - It is unknown how her question ends as she starts giggling at the fact that 'You're In' sounds like 'Urine'. What does she think is a really important quality when picking a boyfriend? *She says that this is really cute and then starts giggling saying "I can't say that." *Then she says that he should be really nice and smart and that's all that matters. Gallery TweetTime230.png TweetTime229.png TweetTime228.png TweetTime227.png TweetTime226.png TweetTime225.png TweetTime224.png TweetTime223.png TweetTime222.png TweetTime221.png TweetTime220.png TweetTime219.png TweetTime218.png TweetTime217.png TweetTime215.png TweetTime214.png TweetTime213.png TweetTime212.png TweetTime211.png TweetTime210.png TweetTime208.png TweetTime207.png TweetTime206.png TweetTime205.png TweetTime204.png TweetTime203.png TweetTime202.png TweetTime201.png LaughingCat.png CatPearPhone.png TweetTime279.png TweetTime278.png TweetTime277.png TweetTime276.png TweetTime275.png TweetTime274.png TweetTime273.png TweetTime271.png TweetTime269.png TweetTime268.png TweetTime267.png TweetTime266.png TweetTime265.png TweetTime264.png TweetTime263.png TweetTime262.png TweetTime261.png TweetTime260.png TweetTime259.png TweetTime258.png TweetTime256.png TweetTime257.png TweetTime255.png TweetTime254.png TweetTime253.png TweetTime251.png TweetTime250.png TweetTime249.png TweetTime248.png TweetTime247.png TweetTime246.png TweetTime244.png TweetTime243.png TweetTime241.png TweetTime240.png TweetTime239.png TweetTime231.png TweetTime232.png TweetTime233.png TweetTime235.png TweetTime236.png TweetTime238.png Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments